


【霍盾|铁盾】叠

by Schlenk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 去队1先导漫画里回味美味小豆芽的时候忽然注意到床头摆的照片里的队爹也留着小胡子，于是就写了这篇虽然是mcu但用的是先导漫画的设定，有冲突的地方显然不是我的问题是漫威这个吃书公司的问题
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, all盾 - Relationship, 父子盾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【霍盾|铁盾】叠

青年有着不可思议的、与其年龄与过往经历完全不符的领袖气度，然而，他又不是那种八面玲珑到令人讨厌的家伙，甚至可以说，他似乎不那么习惯与人相处，你总可以看见他的内敛、沉默与几分……羞怯？  
  
霍华德从档案文件里、巴基口中和史蒂夫自己口中断断续续地了解着面罩下的美国队长，他猜测或许是八岁失去所有亲人到十四岁认识巴基之间的这段孤独空白造成了这一点。  
  
史蒂夫身上徘徊着格格不入。霍华德一直对自己的这种感觉感到困惑，因为史蒂夫明明就被身边的所有人接纳着、爱戴着，他不应当孤独，可是他站在人群中的样子仍旧显得形单影只，这未解的困惑后来纠缠了霍华德许多年，他也说不上来自己是为什么终于想清楚：史蒂夫不是与周边的人格格不入，而是与这个世界格格不入，他好像来自什么更加遥远的地方，只要他松开手，毫不留恋地道别，那轻盈的灵魂就会回到他云天之上的故土去。  
  
与史蒂夫之间的很多事情，霍华德都是直到时过境迁才想通的，这不能怪他，战场这个地方不适合用来想这些事情，而那时的霍华德确实又太年轻，他更倾向于往脑子里塞寻欢作乐和官能刺激。  
  
他甚至记不住史蒂夫一开始和他搭话的时候用的是什么话题了，因为令他印象深刻从而在意起这个家伙本身而不是只关注“美国队长”的那次对话发生在稍晚的时候，航行的飞机带着执行空降作战任务的战士们飞向目的地，像这样的时刻，气氛总是带有几分凝重的，但是有队长在，一切就不至于让人窒息。  
  
史蒂夫和其他人一样最后一次整理身上的装备，然后，在出发前的片刻，他忽然对霍华德说：“你一直给我一种很亲切的感觉。”  
  
霍华德当时倒是没想着寻欢作乐和官能刺激，但他满脑子都是有关新型降落伞面料和设计改进的事情，差点都没反应过来史蒂夫是在对他说话。  
  
“因为你和我爸爸留同样的小胡子。”  
  
然后他朝霍华德笑了一下，纵身跃入了黑夜与等待着他们的丛林。  
  
霍华德为那个笑容心动。他一点也不为此感到羞耻，因为他觉得没人能不为了那个笑容而心动，理解了这点就能理解为什么那么多人跟随着美国队长出生入死毫不迟疑，如果他身上也有个降落伞包的话他刚才就跟着一起跳下去——他真恨自己身上没背个降落伞包。  
  
可是霍华德·史塔克始终是自傲的，没过几秒钟他就想起了自己是谁，想起了自己不跳下去比跳下去的贡献更大，没过多久新型降落伞就从他的脑海中蹦到了生产线上再蹦到了前线，他捧着一份成品，像捧着用来把史蒂夫·罗杰斯挽留在人间的宝物似的，找到了他要找的人。  
  
霍华德要亲自教史蒂夫如何叠伞。降落伞被叠起的方式是极其重要的，这关系到它能不能在适当的时候正确的展开——关系到一个士兵的生命，而霍华德拿来的新产品在经过了大幅度改进之后，所需的叠法也有了轻微的差异。其他士兵们都在刚才的召集中学到了新的叠法，而史蒂夫这会儿正在研究几份最新到手的地形图，他看上去总是那么游刃有余，可是实际却异常忙碌，这种忙碌与战事是否吃紧是无关的，这种忙碌来源于这里的所有人都指望着他，包括霍华德也指望着他，战场上每分每秒都有人的精神先于肉体而崩溃，但史蒂夫时至今日仍旧灵魂轻盈，轻盈到好像一松手就会消失不见。  
  
在条件允许的情况下，叠伞的工作会被交给女性。因为她们细致、耐心，会为战士们叠起生命的防线。这或许是精神论，但在战场上有时候精神论比什么都重要。  
  
不过也有些人大大咧咧毫不在意，比如喝醉了酒的巴基·巴恩斯，他在众人的欢呼中慷慨地把自己的降落伞交给战地酒馆里的舞女来叠。史蒂夫很高兴巴基在恢复清醒之后自己重新叠了一次伞。  
  
作为设计者，霍华德清晰明了地演示了一遍降落伞的叠法，史蒂夫也认真地看着，但还没等他伸手接过降落伞，就有人跑来说：“队长？将军有事找你，让你马上过去。”  
  
霍华德打算把降落伞放下，可是史蒂夫起身走出去两步之后，忽然转过头对他说：“那么，你帮我叠一下伞吧。”  
  
霍华德愣住了。同样地，他不为此感到羞耻，因为任谁也会为这样突如其来的请托而愣住的。  
  
他没有回答，也没有任何回应，于是史蒂夫又重复了一遍：“你来帮我叠就好了。”  
  
就像那天留下一句没来由的话之后就纵身跳下飞机一样，罗杰斯笑着、隔着降落伞的布料拍了拍霍华德的手，轻描淡写地把自己的生命交付到了他手中。  
  
史蒂夫去和将军开会了，霍华德留在原地帮他叠伞，他一边叠一边气得牙痒痒，他生气是因为他忽然想到，如果不是他，而是其他任何一个人来到这里，史蒂夫也一定会说“你来帮我叠就好了”，目光也会是同样的坚定清澈。  
  
霍华德反反复复地把伞叠了很多遍。他害怕。害怕自己不自觉地因为惯用手而产生偏差，害怕任何细节上的错误，他更害怕美国队长的眼神，他想下次见面的时候要跟他说，史蒂夫，你怎么能那么相信我呢，连我自己都不相信我自己。我是个工程师，工程师随时准备好要失败的，我还是特别有钱的工程师，所以我失败起来特别放纵。  
  
“我知道，我知道，我记得那辆短暂地飞了一下的车。”史蒂夫笑着回答，喝了一口酒。“但，你是专家啊。在这个方面，我愿意把我的性命交给你。以及，唔，或许还有恋爱方面，你……”  
  
几瓶酒下肚，美国队长又变成那个不擅交际的青年了。霍华德知道超级士兵不会醉，一点点都不会，可是史蒂夫一副微醺的模样，甚至脸颊也在暖黄灯光映照下泛着红晕。  
  
他们紧挨着，坐在无人注意到的酒馆角落里，而且霍华德恰好知道有什么地方可以让他犯下一些终身难忘的小错误。  
  
巧的是，这个地方还很应景地堆满了刚才在他们之间成为话题的新式降落伞，史蒂夫躺在地上，伸长胳膊拽住从箱子里露出来的其中一条，摩挲着这许多次在半空中把他稳稳兜住的布料。  
  
“你做的东西真的很棒。”他叹息般地感慨道，“盾牌、作战服、降落伞……”  
  
然后他把摸着布料的手收回来，抱着霍华德：“你本人也很棒。”  
  
霍华德觉得自己在史蒂夫面前总是有种想要忏悔的冲动，他顺应着这份冲动说道：“不，它们有些……不能完全算是‘我做的东西’。”  
  
史蒂夫困惑地看着他，霍华德深吸了一口气，向他坦白：“我其实不是做这种东西的人。我喜欢革新，喜欢风险，喜欢金属与机械——”  
  
失败？我不在乎失败，因为越过失败就是更伟大更澎湃的胜利，每一座科学史里程碑的底座都是成千上万次的失败。  
  
可是我在这里为战士们做着不允许失败的活。生命是不允许失败的，它只有一次，它宝贵到令我害怕……  
  
“如果没有你，史蒂夫，如果没有你在这里的话，我是做不出这样的东西的。像这样降落伞一样的东西。”  
  
这布料有着难以控制的形状和微妙的褶皱，它是霍华德从未做过的东西，不是革新，不是风险，不是切实的金属与机械，而是柔软的、包裹着生命与不灭意志的东西。  
  
“我在战场上什么也留不下。”史蒂夫耐心地等他说完之后才开口，“我们是正义的那方，但就算是正义的那方也无法在战场上留下什么，我们只能够破坏而已。但这些……所有经你之手而被创造的这些，它们会被世世代代地传递下去——还记得那辆飞了几秒钟的车吗？当时我就在台下，我觉得你好像不属于这里，你来自另一个世界，只要我们一眨眼，你就会回到那个属于你的地方去。”  
  
霍华德屏息听着。他想告诉史蒂夫我曾经，甚至于现在也是这么看待你的，可是他不忍心打断。  
  
“我看见了未来。是亲眼看见。我因此而相信，人类无所不能。”  
  
史蒂夫在黑暗的仓库里抓住霍华德的手。这双手创造过武器、创造过奇思，也创造了温柔守护他生命的事物。  
  
恍然间，霍华德看见他和史蒂夫各自的那个世界重叠在了一起。  
  
降落伞。  
  
史蒂夫拿着这个被托尼称为降落伞的东西，没能耐心听完这其中有多少“划时代的改进”，他实在很好奇一个问题：“所以它还是需要被好好叠起来才能在适当的时候展开，是吗？”  
  
托尼沉默了几秒钟，放下扳手从工作台后面绕过来，朝史蒂夫伸出手：“我帮你叠。”  
  
自然，托尼有一双非常典型的工程师的手，粗糙、布满茧和伤痕，看起来笨拙，实际上却十分平稳灵巧。  
  
他细致地把降落伞面料的每一个褶皱都照顾好，而史蒂夫忽然觉得这一幕无比地熟悉，他因此脱口而出：“以前，几乎总是霍华德帮我叠降落伞。你叠伞的样子和他很像。”  
  
史蒂夫以为这会变成一场争吵或者不怎么愉快的谈话的开端，但托尼一言不发地叠好了降落伞，抬起头，脸上毫无讥讽或者愤怒，他带着在史蒂夫面前罕有的温柔与平静，轻声问他：“你觉得，我会和谁学叠降落伞？”


End file.
